Michael
|place = 11/20 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 16 |days = 17 |season2 = ORG Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 3/21 |alliances2 = emergency-meeting |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 5 |days2 = 38 }}Michael is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' and SurvivORG: ORG Stars. Profile Pearl ORGlands: I'm a confident person who loves going on adventures! I've been travelling heaps and love meeting new people and experiencing new things. I love the thrill of getting out of my comfort zone and doing things that push my limits. Boat Name: ''Rupert'' ''ORG Stars: ''I am quite a confident person, which I think crossed the lines of cockiness the last time I played In Pearl ORGlands. I do really love going out and doing things that make me uncomfortable as I feel like it helps me develop more as a person, such as travelling and so on. I always try my hardest In everything I do, even if I'm not the smartest guy around. Pearl ORGlands Michael immediately made an impact on Pearl ORGlands as one of the season's premier characters, with his enthusiasm and creative strategy. Relatively new to ORGs in general, Michael was immune for the first 4 rounds of the game, then managed survived the next two tribals he attended with ease, even being sent to Exile after the Final 15 swap. On Exile, he was able to bid for Individual Immunity, winning it for his next Tribal Council. At Final 13, he was the recipient of a hinky vote from Jack, but was in on the plan to blindside Carson and take possession of his idol. Michael also came up with an ingenious plan called the "Black Pearl", in which he would lie about a fake advantage he received at the auction, of which guaranteed him "safety at the Final 10". However at Final 11, Michael's game was thrown into chaos when he was the main target during the merge tribal for his perceived lack of trustworthiness. Luckily for Michael, he was tipped off on the target by Jack, and played his idol, negating a record 9 votes and idoling out Boom. At next tribal, Michael was once again targeted again by Postal and the "Sands of Time" alliance, and was exposed for lying about the Black Pearl advantage. Despite his best attempts to scramble back, he was unable to secure a majority, and was voted out in a 6-3-1-1 vote, casting his vote for HighSpace on his way out. Voting History In This is Why eBay Sucks, Michael was exiled after not drawing a buff at the second tribe swap. He joined the tribe that lost the next Immunity Challenge, Morgan, directly after their tribal. In If U Were a Dictator, Who Wud U Send Home, Michael was immune after buying the Individual Immunity necklace at the auction. In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 9 votes against him. ORG Stars Michael was one of 4 Pearl ORGlands players who returned directly to the next season, along with HighSpace, Hannah, and Garrett, with the latter two having voted him prior. Michael was never in trouble during the pre-merge, using his connections to avoid being targeted, and even winning Individual Immunity on Chapera during the SurvivORG Auction. Once at the merge, Michael became associated with the "AmazORGlands" alliance, and proved to be a competent strategist, voting with the majority most of the merge until the late game. He was known for using voice calls heavily, preferring to do most of his strategizing that way. However, his activity level and will to continue was low at times, including at Final 9, which saw Michael receive harsh criticism from Blake after his elimination. At Final 7, Michael's name came up as a target, once his status as a goat made him an almost certain name for the Final Tribal Council, but managed to evade the boot by voting out Hannah in a narrow 4-3 vote. After that, Michael wasn't in any real danger of going home again, and managed to make it to the Final Tribal Council. At the final tribal, Michael received harsh criticism from the jury, who saw him as a non-active player in the game who did not make the suitable social connections required to stay in their good graces, and who had not made justice to his spot in the season. He also received criticism on his sometimes erratic gameplay and coasting to the end, but also was given props by some jurors for his mental fortitude. Despite that, he was not seriously considered by any juror for their votes, and ended up receiving no votes to win, finishing in third place. Voting History In Evil Always Wins, Michael was immune after buying the Individual Immunity Necklace at the auction. In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Michael's vote against him. In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, but didn't negate any votes against him. Trivia * Michael holds the shared SurvivORG record for most votes negated by a Hidden Immunity Idol, with 9 during the Final 11 Tribal Council of Pearl ORGlands. * Michael won the award for "Villain of the Season" at the Pearl ORGlands reunion show. * Michael was the highest placing Pearl ORGlands player on ORG Stars. Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Villain of the Season Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:Finalists